In a cell electrode such as a lithium-cell positive pole member, conventionally, electrode mixture or electrode active material such as LiCoO2 is applied and dried on a core member or collector made of metal foil such as aluminum foil and then is press formed to enhance bulk density of the electrode active material. Such prior art is disclosed, for example, in Reference 1. In Reference 1, a cell electrode plate with electrode active material applied and dried on a core member is press formed by a two-high mill type roll press device with a pair of upper and lower press rolls.
[Reference 1] JP 11-003701A